


forbidden & unwanted

by melasenpai1018



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Nonfiction, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melasenpai1018/pseuds/melasenpai1018
Summary: The wind blew through the trees. It was another day like always at east bay high as the building aged everyday brick by brick new graffiti added. Across the road the students waiting to see the sunbeam brightly in the distance a girl with her best friend heading for another day. That was the end of meeting HIM freshman year a man walks inside with his bag slung over his arm and denim pants and jacket with hoodie beautiful red ginger hair





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through the trees. It was another day like always at east bay high as the building aged everyday brick by brick new graffiti added. Across the road the students waiting to see the sunbeam brightly in the distance a girl with her best friend heading for another day. As they walked through the older building standing at the stairs as she fixed her hoodie unplugged her earphones fixing her golden silk hair dropping past her knees with tight black leggings. While her friend wore her hair the color of burgundy smiled brightly. 

Caroline pov   
I heard the silent breathing before Ava spoke " hey you think we'll be fine this freshman year care?" I looked her up and down " i-i don't know ava let's hope to remember to stay calm and composed, really you? Calm and composed? , I can be! , Well look at him and try to be calm and composed" I turned seeing a man walk inside with his bag slung over his arm and denim pants and jacket with hoodie beautiful red ginger hair I flushed immediately looking back at her " I hate you!" I shouted as she giggled walking to class   
That was the end of meeting HIM of freshman year….

Sophomore year

As I was walking through the halls I ran into someone in front of the English room. My face stung so much in agony I kept my eyes squinted. Till I heard a voice ¨ Excuse me look where you going next time¨ as I looked up I noticed it was him...the boy I flustered over last year he’s in my class this year why now I won’t Concentrate. 

3rd pov   
As she entered the classroom after him she spotted her friend Julie she rushed over to her like it was the end of time ¨ Can I sit with you please!!!!!!¨ I pleaded on my knees for her response ¨ care I love you too but the teacher assigned seats for us sorry…...¨ I pouted ¨ It’s ok where I’m supposed to sit then, next to that redhead I believe¨ I froze in place ¨ why near him, I don't know “ I pouted walking in the seat behind him placing my stuff down wanting the class to be over this is how it was during half of the first quarter.


	2. Chapter 2

It's already half the quarter done and as I'm heading to class the teacher starts telling us and assigning us all to say that we can all go up to the desk one at a time to check our grades as I'm sitting. The teacher called me and then called the kid behind me. I finally got the courage to just tap them on the shoulder and ask them ¨ hey umm..I heard you're struggling do you want some help I could just give you my number and weekend text error facetime anytime you want Of course you don't have to accept my help I'm just wondering¨ He took a deep breath as I was staring at him intensely before he opened his mouth to speak ¨Caroline Wright or if would you rather have me call you care, just Caroline my close friends only can call me care, well if you can prove to be useful I wouldn't mind and you helping me pass class then just give me your number, O-ok¨. I wrote my number down for him and gave it to him quickly as he typed it into his phone and sent me a message to know that was his number I saved his number to my contacts and smiled at him and sent him a message back to know I received next thing I knew the bell rang and I had to head to my next class. 

I quickly rushed into the room seeing my friend ava squealing like a hopeless girl in every lame tv series you watch. I jumped hugging her as she pulled me off confused as fuck I showed her the guys number she started smiling brighter than the sun “ girl you actually got the guys number, I know right!!!! I can’t believe I was so brave” I started pacing around her then gasped gripping her shoulders to shake her aggressively “ what have I done! T-this was a mistake, maybe I shouldn't have given him my number. What if he plays me or worse never texts me and did this to make fun of me” I started shivering out of freight. Next thing I knew she slapped me “ girl! Get a hold of yourself it's just a boy...a really hot boy but still you got nothing to worry about he ain’t got a girl even, your right I’m being pathetic” 

3rd p.o.v  
The phone dinged in her back pocket as she quickly pulled it out seeing it was him “ h-he messaged me he actually messaged me!, Girl message back or did you forget how texting works, your right” 

Isaac  
Hey what class you in  
Caroline  
History why you text me now  
Isaac  
I was bored obviously I had nobody else that I texted you  
Caroline  
Rude much  
Isaac  
No just bored and I’m in chemistry  
Caroline  
Then get back to it  
Isaac  
No pls text me!!  
Caroline  
NO! Needy much  
Isaac  
I’m spamming you then  
Isaac  
Hello?  
Isaac  
Care?  
Isaac  
care……………………………………………………… ↓  
😠  
💔  
💔  
💢  
💢  
✌  
✌  
👻  
👉👈  
😒  
😓


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac p.o.v   
How dare she ignore me. I'll keep spamming thank god we have class together next period even if she thought I never noticed her I’ve noticed her the whole time just never care much to talk. But that all changes today as I heard the bell ring I rushed heading to health and walked in noticing she hadn't walked in yet I sat pulled out my phone and kept sending shit to her phone. I look up seeing her take a seat glaring daggers that could kill me I chuckled seeing how furious she was maybe she regrets speaking to me now I bet I see her still ignoring and looked up to see another girl walk in as she smiled I know who that is that sat next to her I think her name was lisa I met her in middle school I think oh well this might cause some issues if there friends. 

Caroline p.o.v   
As I noticed Lisa sitting beside me I kept holding my anger inside me hearing the buzzing sound from my phone I couldn’t take it anymore and checked over 50 messages sent by this jackass I swear. I wanted to throw my seat at him. I turned to my friend who seemed confused “ hey lisa..do you know isaac, isaac redhead tall annoying isaac, yea?, Yes of course I've known him for a while. I don’t like him why, HE KEEPS SPAMMING ME!!!!” I started fake crying and whining not taking it anymore as she patted my head seeing he kept going. I muted him and glared at him as the teacher finally began class. 

Lisa p.o.v   
I kept thinking as the teacher spoke I knew who Isaac was not really hating him just found him annoying as hell for how lazy he was but Caroline bringing him up maybe she no there's no way but it be to cute I SHIP IT yes they must get together. 

3rd p.o.v   
As class continued Lisa was out to find a way to figure if her friend did like the boy and wanted to make sure she didn’t get hurt in the process. The teacher Mr.griggs stood up passing out papers for everyone to take notes on what he puts on the board. The class continued till the end the bell rang. It was now lunch time for them all.


End file.
